farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FarmVille Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. New Event I think I stumbled across a Beta for a new event. I went on Farmville.com and It came up with a new Dark Green and Red Mystery Box, The Secret Cow and Secret Sheep, and a new 'Far East' event. I cant seem to regain the items I purchased but it wasnt much. LEGOLord - 7th April 2010 The Event is now live! LEGOLord - 8th April 2010 ---- Poll about new FarmVille Wiki bureaucrat . The idea is good, but the poll not gives enough information to the avarage users. I guess Rogue4ever was the first new admin so this is the reason to being first in the list. But his not to active lately ( ). Its a joke? --Cinty 09:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Zyanga's FarmVille.com Website Zyanga has implemented the FarmVille.com website as a portal to access the game. This is important enough to be an item on the first page of the wiki. Access to FarmVille.com shares the logon credentials with Facebook. If you are not already signed in to Facebook then Farmville.com will present the Facebook login screens. I feel there should be a second "play Farmville" link directly to the Farmville.com site. They also added several "exclusive from Farmville.com" gifts. These are visible in the Facebook listings but can only be gifted from the new site. An addition side note: Use of the Firefox browser with the NoScript add-in generates many cross-site scripting warnings because of the intertwined relationship between Facebook and Farmville. 02:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) --ChriRobe do retired adoption animals get unretired :No. Ajraddatz Talk 03:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Coming Soon (?) I have thought of a really cool idea that I cant belive someone has not thought of before! We should have a 'Coming Soon' Page. Yes I know youll all moan about we dont know if an item is acctually coming, but my idea is to only put new features that are announced on the Farmville podcast on the 'Coming Soon' page. I feel it would be a great idea. What do you think??? Matta jr 11:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I like that idea, but what if we just made it "Podcasts". Coming soon sounds a little to "promising" to the users of the Wiki, I think. Plus, this way, we will not have to go back and fix the same page constantly and have a record of what FarmVille has said that they'll release. I think this may even further help with the many Unreleased/Unconfirmed pages that we get. :) Usakoi 14:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok cool. So should I definatly make this page?? Matta jr 01:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I think so. Start a sandbox at least until we get a few more votes. Usakoi 04:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I disagree. A Wiki should present known facts to the readers. A coming soon page would undoubtedly result in unsourced information being posted or information sourced from places other than farmville.com which I have always been opposed to. We have a category for unreleased items - a podcast or coming soon page is a bit far. I may agree to a Future Updates if every single item posted on there was given a reliable source from the farmville.com website. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 12:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Theboy1001. I was waiting for some negative feedback and I do understand your point of view. But if on this coming soon/podcast/future releases page we only have items that have been mentioned in the official farmville podcasts as a definite future release wont that be ok. We could specifically state on the page that its only for items that we know are coming out because they were in the podcast. Also it would be nice to have somewhere to put the farmville postcasts on this wikia and this page would be the perfect place. The podacasts would act a backup evidence to the staitments being made. Thanks again :) Matta jr 13:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. We currently have the Unreleased Items page, which I think, currently, needs a lot'of work. If you can go though that, remove any unverified items and provide sources for what we can verify, it would be very helpful. So long as you provide sources for every item on the page, I am fine with whatever you deicde to do with it beyond that. I'm happy for you to make a start; I'll try to help out where I can. 'Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 13:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC). :: Ok cool. I'll make some edits to the Unreleased Items page, and expand it onto a deffinate page. If I do something wrong/ you dont like or go too far please feel free to stop me/edit it yourself. Matta jr 01:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ive made a seperate page for official releases: Official FarmVille Podcasts . I hope you like it :S Matta jr 02:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like it :) Ajraddatz Talk 04:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) can someone please tell me why i cant get into my wee envelope with red circle dispaying the number 50 on top right hand corner of farmville, it used to work but now it takes me straight to faceboook where i only have 1 or 2 gifts Probably answered all ready but Why is everything on this website done in past tense? I mean for something like...The snow for your farm-it says "Was Avaliable" or something like that. It STILL IS avaliable so why was?Bkopicz3 11:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I think it's used to avoid needing to edit each even page once the event is over. Whoaitsshane 06:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) But the SNOW BLANKET seems to be a perminant item now. Since it is the middle of Summer and still there. Bkopicz3 16:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wedding tent Dear SIr, Now I am in level 19 and until now I do not have wedding tent. How can I buy it? I can not find it in the Market Thanks Mariem :You cannot buy the wedding tent as the event is over. Resa1983 01:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC)